Speak Now
by 7kissestillmidnight
Summary: a songfic based on T-Swift's Speak Now. Jara with mentions of Fabina, Pason, Joy/Mick, Amfie and Trudy/Ed.  Plus an epilogue! My first fanfic! R&R! Flames allowed!
1. Chapter 1   The wedding

Hey guys. Welcome to my very first fanfic! It's a songfic based on Taylor Swift's single, Speak Now. Lyrics on bold. Please forgive my mistakes and just enjoy! Details below.

Category: TV, House of Anubis

Fanfiction Type: One-shot, Songfic

Rating: K+-T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama

Code: double hyphen (-) start of lyrics

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own HoA. And Speak Now. And just about every song you know that' written here. But I do own Elizabeth and other characters you don't recognize.

_**-**__**I am not the kind of girl,**_

_**Who should be ru**__**dely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

Mara Jaffray stood irresolutely in the church entrance. She was about to witness an occasion that she was sure to break her heart. It was like watching an R-rated movie. You know it's wrong and it'll scar your innocence but you can't just bring yourself to look away.

It was her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Or rather her almost-boyfriend's wedding. _Almost _thought Mara _they were so close to becoming a couple. _But because of Mick, they stopped or rather he stopped first and she kind of followed suit cause she was wrapped in Mick's fingers. _Damn _thought Mara she thought Mick really loved her. _Yeah right_. After a few stood-up dates later, she went undercover to find out why he was always skipping their dates. She sneaked in during his basketball practices and saw him kissing or rather snogging a cheerleader. A dumb, superficial cheerleader. She was heartbroken. She never really got over it until she left Anubis.

Especially with Jerome taunting her and Patricia telling her "I told you so" back at the house. After they graduated, she was right back on track, until she saw their wedding making the local papers. That was all it took for her to slump right back to depression.

_**But you, are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Mara stood awkwardly alone by the church's entrance until a man in a blue suit ushered her away for the groom's entrance. She found a spot in the back by the church's small closet door. After a few minutes, the groom, Jerome and his best man Alfie grinned; Alfie looked so much more mature now. Last thing she heard was he was dating Amber. She looked at Alfie for a few seconds before averting her gaze to Jerome. _Oh my lord,_ thought Mara,_ he looks so much more handsome now than she remembered_. She giggled, earning annoyed looks from the people sitting nearest to her, but she just shrugged them away.

She thought about Jerome and how he deserved a great marriage. His parents left him while he was five so he grew up without a family. What would Jerome do if his wife left him; Mara did not want to know.

Especially after seeing the way he reacted when Mick arrived. She remembered when Mara announced they were a couple, he reacted _very_ different. His walls were back up again, he was back to cold hearted, just-masking-my-sorrow style. He was back to Mr. Jerome I-don't-give-a-damn Clarke. And Mara can not afford herself to see Jerome look like that again, depressed and hopeless.

_**-**__**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed up in pastel**_

Mara sneaked a peek and looked at the people sitting by the front row.

_Huh?_ Mara thought shocked. The whole Anubis housemates have been invited. _All _of them. Except for her. _Just _her_. _She sighed sadly and pointedly.

She studied all of them carefully,

Amber was wearing a sparkly gown,

Patricia was looking different, no more extensions in her hair and she was sitting next to… Jason? They seemed to be holding hands _oh well; at least Trixie got a boyfriend, even if he is our former teacher _Mara mused.

To Patricia's right was Joy, looking pretty and peaceful she was holding a man's hand, who upon closer inspection was Mick. _Mick? _Thought Mara _Oh well, he does look happy and he looks like he's changed a lot._

Next to them was Nina and Fabian whose shoulders were practically glued together, grinning happily, _probably glad that the whole Sibuna drama was gone _Mara smiled weakly remembering all that happened during their junior year. She was admitted to Sibuna after Prom and luckily, she helped in solving one of the last riddles.

After them was Victor, who thanks to therapy and friendship was no longer, addicted to the whole "tipping the scales of life" thing. Mara saw that he was still wearing the same clothes he wears back home (she giggled at this momentarily) albeit he was now carrying a brown, polished cane. She turned her gaze to Victor's right and she saw that it was Mr. Sweet. He looked pretty much the same, although his hair was whiter than before. Trudy wasn't there, but she noticed a vacant chair next to Victor. Trudy will probably sit there.

Mara spun around and craned her neck, but her jaw fell as a shocking revelation hit her, she was the _only _one not invited. She cannot believe it. Go figure, she was the one who used to be the ones so in love. Even Mick got invited. Mara started to think if Jerome knew she was hurt. _Probably yes _thought Mara angrily _He's just probably prolonging the agony, especially since he invited Mick and not her_. She sighed but she didn't want to dwell on that old problem any more so she averted her gaze from the housemates and instead, she looked at the people sitting in the row across them.

It was the bride's family. There were eight of them there. It looked like her parents, an older looking boy, and small brown haired girl. Next to them were two sets of grandparents all silver-haired and old. They all looked snotty and stuck-up. _Probably rich and so fucking perfect _thought Mara angrily and a hint of envy?

Maybe she was jealous, mainly because both her grandfathers and one grandmother have died. Now she only had one grandmother left, who was sickly but nice. But she lived all the way from Cambridge, which was 3 hours away from where they lived. But in irony, the bride's family was the exact opposite of Jerome's parents who left him to "rot" in the academy when he was five.

_**-**__**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside the room wearing a dress shaped like a pastry**_

Mara looked in the door to her left; it had creaked a little, giving her a small space for viewing the room.

The bride was shouting at a girl Mara only guessed was her bridesmaid. She had long forgotten the bride's name or rather forced herself to forget it.

But she saw on a discarded invitation that it was Elizabeth or how they call her, Lizzie. _Elizabeth _Mara crinkled up her nose. It sounded old-fashioned and 18th century-ish. It so did not fit Jerome's personality. And Lizzie, it sounded like a kindergarten girl's name, not a bride-to-be. Mara always thought he'd marry someone with a more uncommon, unique name.

_Like Mara? That's a pretty uncommon name _said an evil voice at the back of her head."Yeah right." Mara muttered back. But in spite of herself she laughed quietly, Elizabeth's dress was shaped like a pastry. _More like an over baked, cheap, neglected one _the voice said again. Mara knew the dress must have cost a fortune but it did look borderline OTT. She thought Lizzie saw her, so she took some steps back and went back to her chair.

_**-**__**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

Mara smiled sadly, she was sure this wasn't how Jerome wanted his wedding to be. Maybe she wasn't his ideal bride too. She remembered when Mick was away for half a year, she and Jerome had a long, emotional talk.

*****************************_FLASHBACK**************************_

_She and Jerome were having their last, long emotional_ _talk. _

"_Mara?" Jerome asked._

"_Mm-hmm?" Mara answered._

"_How would you like your wedding to be?" Jerome asked her._

"_Huh?" Mara answered, completely off-guard. _

_Jerome must have caught the look on her face because he quickly said "oh, no Mara, I wasn't leading you on, I just want to ask you" He explained hastily "but, answer off the record."_

"_Nuh-uh, you first." Mara said._

"_Okay. I want my wedding to be a small private affair, with just the Anubis housemates, their parents and siblings, Trudy, some friendly teachers like Jason or Mr. Sweet and maybe Victor if necessary of course" he added upon seeing Mara's horrified face. "And maybe the bride's closest relatives and a priest."_

"_A priest. Of course. Very original. Although, you do seem to have all the details down." smirked Mara._

"_I'm not yet done, smart mouth. And yes, I do have all the details done." Jerome said "But anyway, I'll have the organ play When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus and When You Look Me in the Eyes by Jonas Brothers."_

"_Eyes much?" Mara asked, laughing even though those were also two of her favorite songs ever._

"_Well retardo, on my calculations, if the girl I'm planning to marry is the girl I will marry, and then she would love those too, besides, she's got beautiful eyes. And I'll play some classic songs too."_

"_Okay, okay fine. But you do seem really certain about your bride__." Mara said still grinning._

"_Yes I am certain. So can I please continue now?" Jerome answered, smiling._

"_Yes of course!" Mara said laughing. "Carry on"_

"_I would_ _have two best men, Alfie and Fabian." Jerome continued._

_Mara almost asked about Mick but she had enough sense to not say it. So instead she asked him, "Two best man?" she asked laughing._

"_Yes, two of them. It's my happy day- I mean 50% percent mine so yes. Two, end of." Jerome continued "I don't want bridesmaids, or flower girls, if I could choose I'd want them rolled into one, since the closest girls I know are Nina, Patricia, Joy and Amber. He'd call them Flower-maids or Brides-girl." He finished._

_Mara laughed and then she said "What about me?" he asked, visibly hurt. "Aren't I your, like, best friend now?"_

"_Actually Mara," Jerome said, a serious look on his eyes "I'd rather you be the bride."_

"_WHAT?" Mara burst out, nearly waking half the dorm in the process._

"_Shh Mara, you'll wake up the whole town" Jerome said grinning "but seriously, yes, I mean the bride thing. Will you be my bride? Or at least be my girlfriend?" he asked, eyes shut, face filled with hope._

_He leaned in, eyes closed and Mara, excited and blushing kissed him too. It lasted for about twenty seconds when…_

"_NO JEROME!" Mara screamed again. She was crying now. "We shouldn't be doing this" her voice dropped dramatically to a whisper. Unfortunately it did wake up all the housmates, though not Trudy and Victor (miraculously)._

_She quickly jumped of his arms and pushed him away._

"_What's going on here? Why are you here?" Nina asked, alarmed. She rushed over to help her._

"_Jerome, you creep!" Patricia helped her up. "You are such a slimeball! No, wait, yeah better yet, you're an arse!" _

"_No!" Mara shrugged helplessly, "no, I was just shocked, umm, he scared me. Just a prank."_

"_Oh, okay" Fabian said "but next time you make Mara scream again, we'll be buying no chances." He helped her up too, leading the way to her bedroom. She fell right away to a deep sleep, dreaming about their conversation._

_The following day, she sent him a note._

_Dear Jerome,_

_I thought about our talk last night._

_Sorry but I love Mick._

_Don't worry; you'll have a bride and have the wedding of you're dreams too._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Mara. :* _

_The day after she sent the note, Jerome went back to being just a "mutual friend" and nothing more. Back then Mara thought if she should take Jerome back; but __she didn't. Wrong move Mara, really wrong. So now she was at his wedding, alone, friendless and hopeless, her heart shattering right before her very eyes._

_******************END OF FLASHBACK*****************_

The tears threatened to fall but she wiped them off. Jerome already made her cry a million times, but now she's independent and proud. No more crying to you Jerome. You're not worth it anymore or… are you?

_**-**__**And I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say…**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church in the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out **_

_**When they said speak now**_

She sat back and closed her eyes for a while; after all, the bride isn't coming for at least ten more minutes. After a few minutes of dozing off, she found herself having a daydream.

***************_MARA'S DREAM ***********************_

"_We are here for the union of two souls. Mr. Jerome Stephen Clarke and Ms. Elizabeth Lorraine Hepburn. Any person who objects this union established here today, _

_Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said__. Mara tried to open her mouth but it just wouldn't budge! She pried it open but it wouldn't! _

"_NO! I OBJECT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mara tried and tried but she couldn't. In frustration she collapsed and landed with a thud on the floor._

_**************END OF THE DREAM******************_

"Dear? Darling? Helloooo sweetie? Are you okay?" a nice elderly woman asked her, gently shaking her shoulders. The woman looked familiar but it didn't click. Strangely though, the woman's face reminded her of kindness, home and love. Although her voice was unfamiliar.

"Huh? Where am I?" Mara asked stupidly.

"Oh honey you fell of your chair and you screamed, but enough of that, are you okay now?" She asked concernedly.

"Yes! But did I look stupid when I fell?" Mara asked frantically.

"Oh no, you look alright. Here let me help you" the woman offered her help and Mara took it.

The woman combed her hair and straightened her dress. She looked okay now.

"There, you look much better." The woman said "Now straighten up, the brides coming in about five minutes.

Uhh, what what's your name dear?" the woman asked.

"Uh, Mara, Mara Jaffray." She said extending her hand.

"Katherine Salver." The woman replied shaking her hand.

"Thanks Mrs. Salver." Mara thanked Katherine.

"Don't mention it Mara dear, now who's your friend? Bride or groom?" she asked.

"Umm, groom, classmate in elementary." Mara said.

"Oh, I see." She said "mine's the bride, old kindergarten teacher and neighbor."

"Kindergarten? Wow, she's grown a lot, I bet." Mara said amused.

"Yes dear, she certainly has." She replied smiling, her face had a dreamy look about it. "Now I better go, they're waiting in the front row for me! Nice meeting you Mara!" she said walking up front, waving happily.

"You too Mrs. Salver! And thanks a million for helping me!" Mara said.

Little did she know it was Trudy! She was pretending to be Mrs. Salver so that Mara wouldn't be suspicious. She shook her head. She missed Mara a lot. She knew that Mara was the right choice for Jerome. She only wished Mara would speak up when the preacher will say "speak now". Trudy sighed, she only wanted the best for all of them, especially Jerome whose been practically an orphan since he was five. But even the optimistic person she is, Trudy put her head in her hands. How on earth would meek, shy Mara ever find the courage to make the right decision and barge in on a white veil occasion, Trudy was at loss.

_**-Fond gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the**__** organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_

Fond gestures are exchanged and now people are excited, old friends reunited, relatives were hugging, and mothers were crying _whoa! _Mara thought laughing that rhymed! There were chatting, and a girl was handing out fans to people who need them. She was given one, on the fan was written:

_Thank you for joining us in the spiritual rite of joining our souls together._

_Here's our way of showing appreciation for standing by us even through the extreme weather._

_We hope you'll find this useful!_

_Mr. and Mrs. Clarke_

_Mr. and Mrs. Clarke? _Mara thought in disbelief. They weren't even married yet! She shook her head in frustration. Hopefully this would backfire and jinx them instead.

She looked away for a few moments until the organ started to play. Some of the ladies were already crying. _Whatever _thought Mara, listening to the nameless song. She knew Jerome likes classic and pop songs, not opera-like ones. Sighing she went over to the next aisle, humming softly. The song reminded her of what their organ played during her uncle's funeral. Mara laughed silently, the song sounds like a death march!

She ran her fingers through her newly straightened hair and fixed her soft blue dress. She sat down and adjusted her heels. She stretched out her legs before her, but the man in front of her told her to stand up because the bride was coming. Panicking, Mara stood up immediately and ducked. The bride was nearing. Scared, nervous and angry, Mara looked around for a place to hide.

_**-And I am hiding in the curtains.**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be.**_

Mara ducked and slid to the corner, spotting a heavy velvet curtain by the altar.

_Yes! _Thought Mara. She couldn't let the bride see her. Anyway, she was uninvited by the lovely bride or maybe the groom or maybe both. _Yeah right, lovely my life! _Thought Mara again. She still couldn't believe it, she was one of Jerome's closest friends, yet he still uninvited her! Why? Why couldn't he give Mara a last look at his deep sapphire eyes? Why couldn't he give her one last smile? Even during graduation, Jerome didn't even high-five her! Not even a lousy pat on the back! He just waved, and was gone.

Sighing, she knew she only had about five more minutes before the bride arrived, so she took of her heels, and ran as fast as she could. Dodging chairs and acting invisible, she made her way up.

By the curtain, she got a full view of the altar and the groom. While the bride was preparing her entrance, she looked at Jerome for the second time that morning. She saw that Jerome was still muscular, thin and tall. His smile was serene and… nervous? It certainly looked that way, kind of… uncertain, perhaps?

Mara looked at his eyes, he looked unsure of what he's doing. _No!_ Mara wanted to shout, he really looked unsure and uncommitted in what's he's about to do. Jerome followed tradition and didn't look back, but Alfie, being a best man, looked behind them and caught Mara's eyes, and that's when his jaw dropped.

_Mara? Jaffray? _Thought Alfie visibly shocked. He didn't know Mara was here, but he did know that everybody in Sibuna wanted to see her, wanted Jerome to marry her, so he sent a frantic signal to the Sibuna who, luckily, were all watching him. Mara didn't know it, but the whole Sibuna practiced a signal in case of the then unlikely event that Mara is coming. So he signaled frantically and Patricia saw it, and told everybody. The Sibuna was happy and excited, but they had to shush as the bride was nearly near the altar. At Lizzie's first step, the whole church fell silent.

_**-And she, is floating down the aisle like a pageant queen,**_

_**But I know that you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't cha?**_

Mara looked as the bride walked-or rather floated, down the aisle, beaming.

Mara looked, really looked at her face. She looked at her and realized they were both so alike in features! She had black hair, which wasn't thick and naturally straight. She had black eyes and chocolaty, mocha skin.

But she knew they were certainly different in at least two things, height and brains.

Mara was at least a head shorter than Jerome; however, Lizzie was as tall as Jerome with a grace that gave her the impression of a pageant queen.

In the brains department though, Mara had the advantage. She had the one of the highest I.Q. the academy has ever seen while Lizzie was, as far as she knew, brain dead.

She knew this because she heard the two women chatting near her that morning. They both said that Lizzie was stupid and mostly used her advantage as the richest girl in the city to persuade her teachers to let her into the next grade level. They also said that since her mom was a lawyer, Lizzie often sued her teachers in case they left her flunking for the semester's quiz and up to this day, she has sent seven teachers to jobless land.

At first Mara thought this was a lie or a rather malicious rumor but she heard a couple say the same thing. Convinced, she assured herself with the fact that she was better than this Lizzie girl.

Meanwhile she didn't know this, but Alfie saw her as she looked out earlier. At the altar however, Alfie and Jerome were both having a heated, angry whisper session.

**************** AT THE ALTAR*******************

"Jerome!" Alfie whispered loudly walking closer to Jerome.

"What? Is she beautiful? Does she look okay?" Jerome whispered back, obviously thinking that Lizzie was the girl Alfie was talking about.

"Who? Mara or Lizzie?" Alfie asked.

"WHAT?" Jerome erupted. He forgot that he was at church marrying. As he said this, the whole church gasped. Lizzie stopped walking.

"Oh no, umm, sorry, got lost there!" he told the church apologetically, shielding his eyes so he couldn't see Lizzie until she reached the altar

"Carry on then!" he instructed the organ. He faced back at the altar and resumed his talk with Alfie, waiting until the organ starts to play. The preacher shrugged his shoulders, and the organ started to play again.

"What?" he whispered again, angrily "Mara's here?"

"Yes you bumble-head!" Alfie answered "She's here ready to break her heart because she wants to see you again! Why couldn't you invite her? At least that'll ease the pain."

"Because Lizzie didn't want me to see her! She thought that if I see her, I'll break up the marriage!" Jerome fired back. "I told her about how Mara was special, how Mara loved me and how she understood me. She was jealous of her and the connection we had! She really thought I would break it up if I saw her again!"

"Because you will, won't you Jerome?" Alfie whispered back again "We all know why you married Elizabeth, it's because she looks a lot like Mara. Yet I know you're regretting it now, Mara's special Jerome, she helped you and understood you for who you are! It helps that she's got a brain and doesn't talk like Paris Hilton." He finished angrily.

"Yes! Okay, I admit it." Jerome admitted his gaze weary from Alfie's intense, anger ridden eyes. "I do regret it, from the moment I said yes!"

"You said yes? Who proposed anyway?" Alfie said, incredulous. The Sibuna never really knew the whole details of their history as a couple.

"She did! She brought a lawyer and everything, I was scared she'll sue me if I say no!" he explained angrily.

"What? You were scared?" he said just as angrily as Jerome. "You? I thought you were brave Jerome, yet you couldn't even defend who you really love! We don't even know why you dated her in the first place!"

"Because the moment I saw her, she looked so much like Mara, her eyes, her hair and that skin. Mara reprised! But the moment I asked her out, I regretted it! I tried to shrug her off, but she clung to me! It was horrible!" Jerome said "I tried to move to another city, but her father promoted me to such a high position that I was tempted to stay! I hated it so much but I had no other choice!"

"What? You did this for money? I thought you loved Mara enough to overpower your greed!" Alfie said angry, fire in his eyes.

"I love her… but it's too late." Jerome said, tears in his eyes.

Alfie opened his mouth but the preacher cut him off, since the bride was nearly here. So he drew closer to Jerome and said, "But you wish it was her, don't you?"

"Yes… I do." Jerome said, his voice barely audible, tears threatening to spill down his eyes.

But despite a barely audible volume, Alfie heard him. "Thought so." Said Alfie smirking.

***************END OF CONVERSATION****************

Mara saw as the bride drew closer to the altar. She sighed sadly. This was it, no more Jerome and Mara. No more and there never will be. Mara shuffled over to her right. The time has come, so she took a deep breath as the first of a million tears started to fall.

_**-Don't say yes, run away now **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church in the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**You need to hear me out **_

_**When they said speak now**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church in the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**Our time is running out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today for the union of two souls, Mr. Jerome Stephen Clarke and Ms. Elizabeth Lorain Hepburn." The preacher started to say. _Oh no! No please! Stop! _Mara thought clearly distressed.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost." The preacher recited. _No! _Mara knelt down, her head and heart was pounding. _They won't-can't do it!" _Mara thought. Suddenly Mara thought she had a one last chance she has just got to wait the preacher say those last seven words that will change their lives.

_**-And I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace.**_

_**There's a silence, there's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me.**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you.**_

_**I am not the kind of girl,**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

As Mara put her head in her hands, almost giving up but she heard the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace.

"Speak now or forever your hold your peace." The preacher said.

The whole Sibuna, including Trudy, crossed their fingers. _Go Mara, speak now!_ The whole Sibuna gang muttered under their breaths.

Lizzie cocked her head; she raised an eyebrow as if she was silently challenging everyone in the church to object.

Jerome looked out, his eyes filled with tears.

And then…

"NO!" Mara suddenly shouted, coming out of the curtain, shocking everyone. But surprisingly, the Sibuna gang seemed to be… happy? Mara shrugged it off. The whole church looked horrified, revolted and angry. But she only looked at Jerome. "I… I object!"

"WHAT?" Lizzie erupted, but nobody paid her attention.

"Jerome, stop! I know you don't love her! I know you regret it! I can see it in your eyes." Mara said, brushing back tears.

"No! He loves me don't you Jerome? Tell her you don't regret it!" Lizzie said angrily.

"She wasn't talking to you biatch!" Patricia said angrily. The whole church gaped at her. "What?" she looked at the people "Just giving her moral support" she muttered under her hair.

"But I-I… I love you!" she shouted.

"No Mara! You leave me hanging for years and then you barge into my wedding? Why now Mara? When you stopped a long time ago?" Jerome asked his deep pools of sapphire eyes, now brimming with tears. "Go back to Mickey Mouse! I'm sure he'd love to have you back!"

The whole church gasped, but none were louder than the Sibuna.

"How dare you?" Mara ran to the altar and slapped Jerome. SLAP! The sound echoed through the church. "You creep! I never stopped! The moment I sent you that note, I regretted it! Not because of Mick, because...

"Say it Mara!" "Yeah! gooo Mara!" The Sibuna shouted words of encouragement.

"I-I love you! And yes I loved you so much; I often want to kill myself for choosing Mick over you!" Mara said, as she burst into tears. "And yes, that kiss gave me nightmares for years!" Jerome opened his mouth to retort, but Mara cut him off. "You know why I went here? Even if I knew it'll break my heart? Because I want to see you for one last time! Because I'm tired of pretending it never mattered, or rather you never matter to me anymore, but no! You can't run away from something like this!"

"I love you too! But I guess it's too late!" Jerome said, his eyes burning with anger.

"You liar! You filthy hypocrite! It would've never been too late if only you invited me to your wedding! If I only knew about this earlier but no! Mr. Jerome I'll-just-walk-away-from-my-feelings Clarke just oh I don't know, it just slipped away from your mind!"

Jerome took one step closer to Mara and shook her. "Are you kidding me? Did you think I didn't want to invite you? No! She was the one who forced me to take you out of the guest list! I wanted to invite you but she said no! She thought that if I see you I'll break up the marriage!"

"She thought or she knew?" Mara narrowed her eyes.

"She-she…" Jerome saw the whole church, Lizzie's family shocked and disgusted, the Sibuna gang's jaws agape, the old ladies distressed and a few other who seem to be enjoying the drama.

The church held their breaths waiting for his next words.

"Fine! She knew it! She knew that I still love you!" He said his eyes full of fire and passion. "Because I have nightmares too Mara and I often say your name when I'm afraid! The moment I wake up I have tears in my eyes when I remember you!"

Mara was shocked. "You still love me?"

"Yes. I never stopped too you know." Jerome answered back.

"Mara opened her mouth, but was cut off by Lizzie.

"Well, well, where are our manners Jerome? Allow me to introduce myself. Elizabeth Lorraine Hepburn, captain of the most elite cheer squad in the city, richest girl here and oh yes, bride-to-be. I was supposed to be marrying Jerome until you barged in. By the way who are you?"

"Mara." Mara answered in a monotone. duh! was written all over her face.

"Oh so you are the infamous Mara." Lizzie faced her, her eyes flaming with anger. "We look so much alike Mara, hair, eyes and skin. But sorry, I actually went through a growth spurt, so unlike you. But what makes you so special then Mara? We're so alike! The height just makes it easier for me, no?" smirking a cruella type of evil smirk.

"Maybe because I don't speak like I'm Paris Hilton or I have brains." Mara said, drawing herself to her full height of 5'3. "Take your pick."

"Oh really? Brains can't get you far in love Mara but beauty can. Who needs to be smart when my family's the richest?" Lizzie said, one hand in her hip in a kind of picturesque pose. "Now, explain yourself Mara on how you have the nerve to this, when I can't believe you're the same mousy, meek Mara! such surprise." she grinned and touched a nerve.

"I am not the kind of girl you'd expect to barge in on a white veil occasion, huh?" Mara said, angry. She looked as if she was going to kill her. "Yes! Poor little, meek, mousy, nerdy Mara, who cares about her anyway? Always underestimated. But you don't know one thing about me Lizzie, or what I'll do for something I really want."

"That's true! Mara succeeded in breaking the hottest couple once in our sophomore year you know!" Amber shouted from her pew.

"Nobody asked you, you dumb blonde!" Lizzie said angrily. The whole Sibuna gasped. They seemed to be really, _really_, mad. Alfie stood up and retorted.

"Don't you dare call Amber a dumb blonde, you Paris Hilton wannabe!" Alfie said angrily.

"Yeah you slutty loser socialite!" Joy shouted back, joining the fight.

"Hey! Who you calling slut?" Lizzie's best friend, Kendall shouted at Joy.

"Why don't you look in the mirror to give you a clue?" Fabian, totally out of character, fired back.

"Yeah! And to think that's all know what to do, look in the mirror!" Mick shouted at her.

"Take that back!" Serena, a member of Lizzie's clique, said to Fabian.

"Why let us take back the truth?" Jason said, defending his old pupils.

"Oh no you didn't!" Le-Anne, another member of Lizzie's clique shot back.

"Oh yes we did!" Nina shouted at her.

At those words the Sibuna gang and Lizzie's clique (the Airheads) clashed shouting and firing multiple insults.

"QUIET!" Lizzie shouted. "SECURITY! TAKE THEM OUT!" she crossed her arms and resumed her "queen bitch" look.

Suddenly, seven burly guards came in and took all the Sibuna members out while all the Airheads went back to their seats.

_**-Don't say yes, run away now **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church in the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**You need to hear me out **_

_**When they said speak now**_

The biggest guard slowly shook Mara by the shoulders and took her away. Mara was glad he was the guard who got her, he was firm but gentle. But before he could grab her Mara ran and kissed Jerome on the cheek saying "I love you and I always will. And you don't have to this, don't say yes! I'll be waiting by the backdoor." Jerome looked at her one last time before facing the altar.

"Now, preacher, continue!" Lizzie demanded "Organ! Maestro! Music please!"

As the maestro played a soft, silent tune, the preacher continued.

"Do you Jerome-" the preacher started to say but Lizzie cut him off.

"Me first preacher! Remember?" Lizzie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes, Ms. Hepburn" the preacher said. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you, Elizabeth Lorraine Hepburn take thee Jerome Stephen Clarke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course I do." She said smiling up Jerome, but he looked away.

"Do you, Jerome Stephen Clarke, take thee Elizabeth Lorraine Hepburn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The whole church held their breaths for his answer.

"I-I… I don't." Jerome said. The whole church gasped. "I'm sorry Lizzie but, I love her. She just understands me and cares for me. I'm sorry." And with that, Jerome ran away and looking for the church's backdoor. He knew what to do. He wasn't going to make his parent's same mistake now.

_-And you say, let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say a single vow so glad you were around _

_When they said speak now_

"Mara!" Jerome said, his fingers fumbling with the last few buttons of his tux, carrying his suitcase.

"Huh? Jerome?" Mara said, shielding her eyes.

"Mara! I love you so much!" He swept her up. "Mara, we don't have much time, her father's going to imprison us. Let's run away now!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Mara took his arm and made their way to the airport.

"Wait! Mara where's your stuff?" Jerome asked.

"All in the airport, I planned to leave right away you know." She explained.

"Where are the others?" Jerome said, wheeling his suitcase as he and Mara ran to the airport, which was surprisingly close to the church.

"Already out here, they're waiting for us in the airport and they already bought us tickets and all their stuff are also in the airport. They planned this you know and thank God the guards were really nice and they let us out." Mara said.

"They planned this?" Jerome asked as they walked along.

"Yes, they seemed to know this whole thing." Mara answered smiling.

"But why did _you_ wait for me? When everybody else left already?" Jerome asked incredulously as they went up the escalators.

"Because I knew you'd be making the right decision" Mara said smiling.

She grabbed his arm and met up with the Sibuna gang. They grabbed their tickets and ran to their departing plane.

They were finally safe.

***********AT THE AIRPLANE*****************

At the airplane, they all reflected their lives while cruising over London.

Amber held hands with Alfie, glad that she finally found somebody who cared about her. Because beyond those jokes, she knew Alfie really loves her. And he really does.

Patricia laid her head on Jason's shoulder, happy that she met someone who really understood her. People first thought it was strange, but she and Jason were just four years apart, he was twenty when he entered the academy. They were all happy for them although the Sibuna seems to still be adjusting to the idea of not calling him "Mr. Wrinkler."

Nina sat back, her head on Fabian's chest. After prom, they really became "official". Up to now, they were still going strong. All of them suspect that they were getting married soon. She and Fabian had a discussion and they both agreed on getting married after Jerome and Mara. She looked up to see Fabian smiling at her, and he kissed her head. Smiling, Nina looked ahead; life was finally just... perfect.

Joy's hand was intertwined with Mick's. Her heart was still beating from the excitement earlier and the happiness and romance now. She smiled. Mick was perfect for her; they love each other and they were both strong, level-headed and independent. She knew that he'll take care of her. She knows he's changed and Jerome's forgiven him. She knows he loves her. And he does.

Mara and Jerome sat happily. They were holding hands, her head on his shoulders.

"Jerome, where are we going to stay?" Mara asked, concernedly.

"How about, we just go home?" Jerome suggested.

"Anubis?" She asked.

"Why not? Nobody lives there anymore since our mystery. Let's just ask Sweet to let us have the house."

"All right then." Mara said then she turned around. "Guys?"

"Yes?" answered Sibuna.

"Let's go back to Anubis." Mara said.

"Yes. Let's go back home." Jerome said.

"Okay!" the guys replied.

Grinning, Mara turned to Jerome and said "You know what Jerome? Life's finally perfect."

"Yes you're right Mara, yes you are." Jerome said. He pulled her in for one more kiss and looked ahead. He was finally back where he belongs. Back home in Anubis, with his kooky, crazy best friends and a now forgiven Mick plus his ultra-hot, smart and kind hearted future wife by his side, he was finally on the right track.

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Genius? Just tell me on your review! Epilogue on the next chapter! Love, . :)


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

Hey guys! This is the epilogue to Speak Now.

Disclaimer: Don't own HoA. The end.

After Sibuna's crazy escape from the wedding, they now live peacefully in the house of Anubis.

After talking with Mr. Sweet and Victor, they all agreed that they would live there. The house now belongs to Jerome and Mara. And the others are going to build houses around the house of Anubis to create a villa.

The mayor (Lizzie's father) was furious about Jerome's escape but managed to calm down after Lizzie met another man who clearly was better than Jerome. The mayor had a talk with Jerome about a month after the wedding and they both agreed that he wasn't right for Lizzie. Now, Ryan (the mayor) and Jerome were now on good terms.

Mara and Jerome (MJ) eventually married and have three kids, Rose (11), Katherine (14) and George (17). They still live in Anubis house. George took after his mom's look while Rose and Katie look like their dad.

Fabian and Nina (FN) married a month after Jerome and Mara. They now have two kids, Sarah (14) and Derek (15). Sarah has her mom's curly hair although hers is wavy rather than crimped and her hair is brown. Derek's hair is like his dad's although it's dirty blond like her mom's.

Alfie and Amber (AA) married at the same time Patricia and Jason did. Alfie and Amber have two children, Victoria (11) and Bridgette (15). Both are Amber's carbon copy; however they also have a fun side like their dad, especially Bridgette who's often called Princess Prankster.

Patricia and Jason (PJ) have two kids, Trixie (14) and Jaime (16). Trixie is best friends with Sarah and Katie and she has hair like Patricia's. She's very much into theatre like her dad. Jaime's a beautiful rebel and the academy's greatest debater.

Mick and Joy (JM) wed a year after the others even though Joy got pregnant the same time all the others did. They have a son and a daughter, Brandon (17) and Allison (17). They're twins. Allison's just as athletic as her dad, is a brunette and she's best friends with Jaime. Brandon is also athletic and sweet and is blond.

And here's a chart, in case you're confused.

*who's dating who

MJ's son Derek (17) is dating JM's Allison (17).

JM's Brandon (17) is dating PJ's Jaime (16).

*who's best friends with who

MJ's Rose and AA's Victoria. Both eleven.

JM's Allison (17) and PJ's Jaime (16).

MJ's Kate, FN's Sarah and PJ's Trixie. All fourteen.

FN's Derek and AA's Bridgette. Both fifteen and rumored to be dating. Both are still denying this.

MJ's Brandon and JM's Derek. Both seventeen.

All of the kids attend in their parent's old school but to make things fair, they all sleep in their respective dormitories and are allowed to go home during every other weekend and during lunch breaks.

Trudy and Fabian's Uncle Ed, are now married and living in a village not far from the academy.

The housmates made a villa and are now all neighbors. Mara, Patricia and Nina are on side of the street while Mick's and Alfie's houses face theirs.

Now, the Sibuna are finally living happily ever after. And up to this day, they never get tired of telling how Aunt Mara and Uncle Jerome's fairy tale came to be. And their favorite phrase? Why, it's speak now of course!

_The end._

Thanks for reading you guys! Don't forget to review! And yes, it's okay to flame. So did you enjoy it? It's an honest work of an amateur writer! I'll be making another story soon so don't forget to check out my profile which also has a collection of JARA stories. That's all my peeps! Until next time!


End file.
